The Sweet and Simple War of Love
by Lizzy3
Summary: Okay this is not one of the normal Play at Hogwarts fics. For one thing this is a play made up by my self. None of the known characters get the main part and I'm not telling you who pairs up, (although, if you've read any of my other fics you probably k


Disclaimer: Okay I know what you're thinking; this is probably just another Hogwarts play fic, right? Well it's not. Neither Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Fred, George, nor any combination of known characters gets the part. Well enjoy! By the Characters that are not mine are J.K. Rowling's. The play is mine however.  
  
"That's really funny Harry, haha," Hermione said dryly as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Harry had just told a really stupid joke about an old man and an old woman who walk in on their ugly older daughter having sex. Needless to say Hermione was not humored.  
  
"Hey, give Harry a break, it's not his fault. Harry just doesn't have a knack for telling jokes. In the proper setting that joke is really funny," Ron, said, grinning at his girlfriend.  
  
"Look, it's a notice from Dumbledore," Hermione said, changing the subject, and pointing at a piece of parchment nailed up on the wall. " The Sweet and Simple War of Love, I've never heard of it. I wonder where it's from," Hermione said, a very out-of-place quizzical look on her face.  
  
"So we're supposed to try out for this thing?" Ron asked, also examining the notice.  
  
"Guess so," Harry said, as they went to the Gryfindor table.  
  
"Do you want to?" Ron asked, more to Hermione then to Harry.  
  
"Sure, you're supposed to pick up scripts in the Common Room," Hermione said, smiling. "Hey Ron, why don't you ask Ginny if she wants to tryout with us," Hermione put in. "She doesn't seem to hang around with people very much," she said as a side note.  
  
"Okay, I'll go ask her, she's right over there," Ron said, getting up and striding over to her. "She says sure," Ron called down the table, before heading back.  
  
Later that evening they were practicing their parts.  
  
"Apparently you're supposed to try out for one part and if you don't get it they give you a much smaller part," Hermione said.  
  
"I think I'll try out as the maid," Ginny said meekly.  
  
"Why Ginny? You should try out for a bigger part," Hermione exclaimed. "We can both try out for Maireous, you know the maid character. You'd be great as her, I think she sounds like a red-head," she put in.  
  
"Okay, if you will I will," Ginny said, blushing.  
  
Ginny hadn't changed much over the years. She still had a mass of curly, red hair, and big, warm brown eyes, to her dismay she still had a speckling of freckles all over her face, she had grown taller, but not wider. She wasn't ugly; on the other hand she was quite pretty. She was still shy though, and didn't really like meeting people.  
  
"Hey Harry, why don't we try out for the part of Antiminley? I don't really think they'd star two Weasleys so I won't have to do it with Ginny," Ron said, looking across at Harry.  
  
They practiced for another hour or so before going to bed. When they awoke they went to the Great Hall for breakfast and tryouts. It seemed that the parts of Antiminley and Maireous were quite full. They went in knowing they wouldn't get the part.  
  
"Weasley, Ginny, you can be first. Come on up and act out scean number five. Potter you can come up and try Antiminley," Madam Hooch said, apparently she was the one inducting the tryouts.  
  
"Oh Antiminley, must you go? I don't think we have had the time to get to know each other," Ginny stuttered.  
  
"Yes Maireous, I fear that time is not our friend. I must go," Harry said quietly.  
  
All in all they both, to put it quite frankly, sucked. Harry did better that Ginny, but that really wasn't saying much. Ginny ran off the stage. She was blushing profusely, and Harry was going quite red himself.  
  
They sat down, both relieved to be off the stage. Hermione and Ron went quite a bit after them; they were better, but not much. They ran off the stage, and joined Harry and Ginny in the seats. Next came Shayeeona Shiklskimia, and Tony Blair. They were by far the best.  
  
After a quick meetining with the judges, (all the heads of houses, Madam Hooch, and Hagrid , and Dumbledore), the came out with the list. Since it was a school, it had been decided that everyone have a part.  
  
"First let us announce the maids and man-servants. Playing that part of the foot-maids Tonya Nickels, Hannah Brice, and Ginny Weasley. Next playing the parts of the ladies-in-waiting- Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Eloise Midgen, Parvarti Patil, and Jennie Green. Playing the parts of the Butler is Ron Weasley, playing the part of the stable boys are Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and James Brazenly,"  
  
The list went on and on including the chief entertainers Fred and George. Then finally were the main characters, Shayeeona Shiklskimia, and Tony Blair, to no ones surprise.  
  
"You will be able to pick up your scripts at the door. Practice will be every Sat. and Sun. from 3:00 to 6:00 p.m. The Choreographer will be coming this Sunday at 2:00, I expect you all to be there. You are dismissed," Madam Hooch said, shooing them out.  
  
"I'm glad that I got the part that I did. I was scared of having to speak in front of all those people," Ginny said, laughing nervously.  
  
"I wonder what they need a choreographer for?" Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"I guess there's going to be dancing," Ron said, stating the obvious.  
  
"I wonder if it will be an open event. I for one would be humiliated if mum and dad showed up," Ginny said, in a small voice.  
  
"I bet it will be, it's not like this is a small thing," Harry said, not really excited, but definitely not scared.  
  
The next morning they got up bright and early. They went down into the Great Hall for breakfast. They spent the whole rest of the morning rehearsing their parts. Apparently the maid Ginny was playing was supposed to be timid and shy. It was a source of much blushing and stammering when Harry and Ginny found out that their characters were supposed to be in love.  
  
The whole plot of the story was a ball that was going on at the palace of Sir Gerald Nathan the third. His niece Maireous was the guest of honor. She was to be wed to Antiminley but she didn't want to marry him. From what she had heard he was scum. She had met him on occasion and hadn't liked him. She really wanted to marry Artimis Harris, a knight in the King's Army. Antiminley didn't want to marry Maireous either; he wanted to marry a fairy princess named Kaparaney. In a plot to break their marriage plans they fall in love.  
  
Meanwhile the servants are getting ready for the ball. This is supposed to be a spot of humor and romance. It was written by one of the Hogwarts students name Ellie River.  
  
After practicing all morning, they went down to Hagrid's for tea:  
  
"Did you know that I have a niece that's coming to Hogwarts? I didn't know, but my mother had a daughter after leaving my dad. Her name was Mary. She died of cancer a few years ago. Her father died a long time ago. She's a quarter giant, a sixth fairy, and a quarter elf, the rest is human," Hagrid related to them. His face had broken out into a childish grin. He didn't exactly seem happy that his sister was dead, but after all you can't really be heart-broken for someone you didn't even know existed. He seemed much happier than sad at the prospect of his niece coming.  
  
"Her name is Amy Elise Peters," he said, getting even more excited.  
  
"What year is she in Hagrid?" Harry asked, grinning ear to ear at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Well she's supposed to be in third year but she's really really smart so no one knows where to put her," Hagrid said.  
  
"Well we'll have to be super nice to her won't we?" Ginny said.  
  
`This is probably the first time I haven't heard her stutter,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
They stayed at Hagrid's all afternoon, and only left when they were well past suppertime.  
  
"Bye Hagrid, we'll see you later, got to get our sleep for tomorrow," Harry yelled back at him.  
  
They rushed back to Gryfindor tower, they arrived just one second before curfew. The foursome split, and went to their dorms. Once in her bedroom Ginny got into her bedclothes. She decided to write a letter to her mum.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
Did you know I got a part in a play? It's called "The Sweet and Simple War of Love". Of course I'm only a maid, but I've got a bunch of parts. There's dancing in the play too! Another thing, Hagrid's niece is coming to Hogwarts! Her name is Amy Peters. She's a quarter giant, a sixth fairy, and a quarter elf! Send my best to Dad.  
  
All my love,  
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny finished her letter, and hopped into bed, the next day of course, would be a busy one.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it! Please send my your input! Either via e-mail ([1]lizzy_dude@hotmail.com), or review!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:lizzy_dude@hotmail.com 


End file.
